Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain medical conditions or states can be characterized by slow changes of a physiological property (e.g., a blood glucose concentration) over long periods of time and/or by infrequent, short-timescale events. Such physiological properties can be measured periodically (e.g., by periodically accessing blood of a person). Additionally or alternatively, an implanted or wearable device could be employed to provide continuous or near-continuous measurement of such physiological properties. Such implantable or wearable devices can be battery powered and/or powered by radio frequency energy or other wireless energy sources. Further, such devices can be configured to indicate measured physiological properties wirelessly (e.g., by using an RFID antenna and transmitter, by using a BLUETOOTH antenna and transmitter).